


Between Waves

by vero143



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU that nobody ask for, Alternate Universe, Art, Billy is trying, Cecaelia - Freeform, Fanart, Harringrove, M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, Ocean, Pining, Pods, Steve is not impressed, common dolphin, maybe A/B/O, maybe a little impressed, merfolk, merman, octoboy, the party may appear, tiger shark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vero143/pseuds/vero143
Summary: Billy has his eyes on a pretty thing  that comes out to sunbathe or just to sleep on the rocks for a few days now
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the image looks blurry it's the 1st time im uplaoding one so i still dunno how this works correctly

"Hey there pretty thing"

Steve is not impressed.....


	2. Billy's Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so you can look at his tails better


	3. Steve's Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look at his cute tail


	4. Hungry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courting!... or at least trying to....


	5. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys playing a dangerous game

Steve swam backwards with some laziness (but still making him look elegant) while lookig at him "Think you can catch me?" a small half smirk was forming on his lips.  
  
Billy rolled his shoulders at the challenge, his eyes becoming sharped while his tongue came out to swipe at his bottom lip "I know i can"

The dolphin was off, and right behind, the tiger shark followed. It was a dangerous game they where playing... and they knew it...


	6. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve babysitting the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so just to explain how im separating the spicies of seafolk, cause sometimes i can't make myself clear, my apoligies for that.
> 
> OK! so! the merpeople here are Steve (common Dolphin), Billy (Tiger Shark), Max (Leopard Shark), Mike (Ribbon Eel), Will (Seahorse) and Dustin (Mahi), while Lucas is a Cecaelia (Coconut Octopus) and Eleven is a Selkie. So yes! these 2 are different spicies of seafolk. The merpeople (some of them not all) dont see them as one of them and they treat them differently. The Cecaelia basically the reason as to why they're seen as an other spicie is cause they don't have just one tail. And Selkies are considered almost a myth or legend even among them since the landpeople hunted them for their magic/power.

If you ever asked him, he will denied it until death and maybe even then, that he cared for the fingerlings. Steve watch on with caring amusement at the party trying to play a human game he saw once he was near a boat of drunken sailors. He had stolen the cards to study them and make some for his guppies to play with, but only after he observed how the humans played with them, writing down every detail.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, SO! i have a dilema...dunno if Billy should call Steve pretty boy, fin, fish or bull... what do you think?  
> i was laughing my head when i remember that male dolphins are call bulls and females are call cows... since Billy used cows as an insult.... oh! and Billy has a yellow sea glass for a pendent!


End file.
